the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Jabba's Pleasurable Company
The Inevitable Meeting As Jabba's guards dragged Solo off to the dungeon. Leia was brought to Jabba for a up close and personal interaction. "We have powerful friends, your going to regret this." Leia said as she was pressed against his stomach. Jubnik the Gamorian guard holding Leia pressed his hardend erection against her ass wanting to heighten his own lust as he wished he could bring the girl to his chambers for a long night with her. "I'm sure" Jabba said as his tongue emerged from his mouth to meet Leia's face. Leia groaned in disgust and turned her face away from his grotesque affections. Jabba's fat slimy tongue rubbed up the side of her cheek up to her ear. "Oh I can't bare to watch!" C-3po stated in the background as he hid behind an alien, Jabba was unhappy as he wanted to taste her lips but was happy that he got to taste her creamy skin. he cupped her chin and forced her face back towards him. "Ah" Jabba moaned to find that he could easily over powered her, Jabba's tongue emerged again, he licked her neck up her chin and then has it linger over her lips teasing them as he wiggled it trying to get his tongue to enter her mouth. After a minute Jabba withdrew his tongue, "Jubnik you know what to do." Jubnuk pulled Leia back and stared ripping off her armor and clothing. Leia kicked and screamed but to no avail the pig just treated her like a rag doll until she was stripped of all articles of clothing. Jubnik pushed Leia back up to Jabba , who wrapped his arm around her waist clenching her butt cheek. "AH" Jabba moaned loving the feeling of their naked bodies being pressed together. He leaned in to press his lips to her's only to be denied again as she craned her head back and turned away. Jabba became angry " Schutta perhaps I will get more enjoyment feeding Solo to my pet Rancor." Leia gasped "No you can't do that!" Jabba belched then responded "Then i suggest you show me a more pleasurable time, perhaps if you be more submissive I may forget about Solo for now." Leia looked at Jabba scarred not knowing what to do, she didn't move when she saw Jabba's face moving closer to hers, his slimy lips slid over her pert lips. Leia let his tongue enter her mouth much to his delight as his hand begun massaging her butt cheeks. Jabba placed his other hand on the back of her head to keep her lips and tongue in contact with his as he brought her even closer. Jabba's tongue played with Leia's tongue as it stroked her's and swished it back and forth making sure their mouths were coated with each others saliva. As their tongues danced with one another Jabba closed his eye's moaning in satisfaction for finally relishing good beginnings with the princess were as Leia kept her eyes shut as she hoped that Jabba would show mercy on Han if he would keep his focus on her. When the crowd herd Jabba's moans they began cheering knowing that his lust is being satisfied, some of the crowd wished they discovered Leia as maybe he would of allowed them their own luscious desires for Leia. Bib made his way to go an get the slave leash and collar so Jabba did well to keep her distracted as his tail began to wriggle and worm its way to the princesses ass and stroking against it as the hand that was here moved to her breasts and massaged them. Leia tried desperately not to vomit from this gross assault as her lips were wrapped around his tongue and letting this monster gain pleasure from her body. Jabba saw that Bib returned so he slowly parted the kiss, as their lips separated a spittle string connected their mouths. Leia just stared at Jabba for a minute not knowing what he would do next until Jabba moved his tail and started to make it wriggle gaining her attention as she turned her head breaking the string which disappointed Jabba that Leia broke off their string of shared spit that attached her lips to his, but soon drooled at the thought of when her leash will be attached to his throne, then she won't be to break away from him. Leia turned her head back to Jabba confused as his drool dribbled down to her breasts and he just licked his lips and began to chuckle. Leia sighed as she realized he wanted her to adore his tail, she slowly moved off from Jabba and over to his tail as she sat next to Jabba who had placed his tail onto her lap, Leia took the tail into her hands and massaged his tail, Leia's smooth hands felt so good on his tail that he started thinking of all the ways she could please him with her body. Bib attempted to move in but Jabba stopped him giving him a look of "let this happen then seal the princes to me." After a few minutes Leia looked at Jabba who gave her a stern look back as his tail wiggled closer to her face. Leia taking a deep breath brought the tail close to her mouth and kissed and licked from the base to the tip and took the tail into her mouth and began bobbing her head earning cheers from the crowd and a moan of pleasure from Jabba as he leaned back satisfied with the princess. Leia's tongue swirled around his tail earning some slight twitches from it as Jabba continuos moans filled the throne room. after a while Jabba motioned for Bib to go ahead as Bib approached the princess and placed the collar around her neck. with the clang sound Leia took the tail out of her mouth and turned to see Bib rush over and attach the chain to Jabba's throne as Jabba tugged the leash and Leia fell back on Jabba's belly "wait what is this?, whats going on?" Leia said as her eyes widened, trying to get up only to be pulled back and fall back to laying on Jabba as his tail moved to her waist and rubbed against her smooth stomach. once she stopped struggling Jabba tugged her leash and brought Leia against him "I have Throughly enjoyed your company..." he boomed "I enjoyed it so much I have decided to have a new favorite decoration... One that can please me ten times more then the old decorative piece." "No!" Leia screamed but was silenced as Jabba pressed his lips to hers, he moaned in joyous pleasure as his tongue forced its way back into her mouth to stroke her tongue not wanting to waste anytime to refill her mouth back up with his saliva. the crowd cheered seeing Jabba dominate the princesses, some were even jealous of Jabba getting the princess instead of them. Leia desperately shut her eyes as her tongue was forced to rub against his, while Jabba placed a hand on the back of her head a made her begin a bobbing sucking motion, forcing her to suck on his slimy tongue. Leia unable to get out of this alive if she put up a fight, could only agree to Jabba's desires. Night With A Hutt As night fell Jabba sent everyone home and retired to his private chambers for the night with Leia. "How could you do this!? The Rebel Alliance will come for me, I suggest you let me and my friends go now and we can forget that any of this ever happened." Jabba ignored her and slithered to his bed then pulled the chain to bring Leia into his embrace, she didn't look him in the eyes so he cupped her chin and forced her to face him only then did he respond to her."Ah my pretty I don't want to forget the pleasure you have given me, nor the pleasure you will give me." he licked her lips earning a groan of disgust from Leia. "This is my private chambers you will be spending your nights here with me, so we can enjoy each other a little more privately." "I'll never enjoy you, you greasy worm!" Leia stated, Jabba just laughed "Ho ho ho ho in time you will learn your true feelings for me." Jabba chuckled as his Tail wormed into Leia's lower lips. "UUGGHH" Leia moaned in surprise. Jabba thrusted his tail in and out more and more having Leia buck her hips in both pain and pleasure. this went on for many hours until finally he allowed her to fall on his belly facing him to rest as his tail twitched some as it remained in her pussy. Jabba cupped her chin forcing her to lift her head but she was so exhausted she couldn't resist as Jabba was in complete control. "mmmm you seem to be very talented with your mouth and clit, I will have to see if you bring the same talent with your rear ho ho ho." Jabba extended his tongue out and had it caress Leia's lips. Leia being exhausted couldn't refuse Jabba's affections as his saliva coated her lips. Leia's mouth opened up some as she was to tired to keep it closed, Jabba noticed and took the opportunity to french the slave princess. Jabba seeing how tired she was he released her chain and cupped her ass rubbing it thinking about how nice it will feel when his tail will enter it, he drooled at the thought of her butt cheeks clenched around his tail. Jabba looked at Leia an saw that she was falling asleep from to much exhaustion as his slobber was dribbling on to her lips and some of it went into her mouth. Because Jabba's hand still cupping and rubbing her chin she was unable to avert her head to spit out his drool and was to tired to fight him off which made Jabba happy as he realized he can have his way with her and do anything he wanted. Jabba's hand kneaded her butt cheeks while his tail began to harden and moved out of her vagina and stroked her thigh. His tail soon joined his hand as it rubbed all around her soft cheeks, as it then trace her crack line before it slowly pushed its way in between her cheeks.